Doubt
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Jimmy/Cindy, one-shot. Doubt about love and happiness can bring a person to realize their greatest fears. Running away from said fears put a temporary hold on that happiness... though, why would Cindy be so afraid? Review!


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Happy?_

__

_**Author's Note:** I wrote this at one o'clock in the morning with my evil Coke in hand. It threatened to take away my artistic ability unless I wrote something. So, drinking all of it's power (and lime), I managed to think of something. I felt sort of sad, so I did this, but I know this is probably pure crap, right? Review and tell me what you think. And this is a one-shot, so no follow-ups or sequels. I hate those and how much pressure they put on you. **'Growing Up'** is a perfect example. And, the reason why I'm writing this is because I have writer's block with the other stories. I'm going to try and write something, but I don't feel up to it. So, hopefully, I will soon. And then, you shall get your stories. I'm not that good, am I?_

__

_**Dedication:** To the evil **Coke** with lime that kept me up till two, and for all of the depressing, but romantic, Evangelion and Harry Potter fanfiction that keep my fabid fan-girl obsessions well-fed. And, to **Jess** who talked to me while I was writing. She chose which girl this was, and to her, you should be glad. I was going to have another Libby story. Eheh. I'm sick with those._

__

_**P.S.** - I love QuickEdit. It's so easy and you don't have to upload the story **every single time** you notice something gone wrong._

__

_._

_._

_._

_**Doubt**_

_**Mujitsu Yume**_

_June 22, 2004_

_._

_._

_._

She sat there, letting the breeze almost literally drift through her, nearly bringing her dress above her knees. She sat there on the jetty, coke bottle in hand, looking out to see the uneven waves crashing and dueling with one another. Sighing, then swigging some of her drink, she let the dress dirty on the rock on which she was sitting, even though it was very expensive and _very_ white.

Nervousness and a fit of guilt surged through her, shocking her through every vein in her body. Nearly trembling at her stupidity, she threw the coke out onto the ocean, only for some of the contents to spill back on her due to the wind current.

"Shit," she whispered, trying to smooth away the stain from her dress. "Shit, shit, shit. Not good." Seeing that it was definitely not going to come out without being steam cleaned, she gave up, huffing in anger at the mishap.

Pulling her legs up to her waist, she lifted the bottom of the dress to maneuver the position comfortably. Sighing, she looked out, once again, to the rushing waters. She felt as if the raging wind through her hair and the madness of the waves calmed her. With all of the chaos, it was calming because it was a natural process in nature.

No boats went by during the strange current. It was as if her presence brought on such disorder with the ocean. She didn't mean to do such thing, but recently, everything seemed to go wrong. Even if she planned it out or used precaution, it was just come back and slap her in the face.

She didn't feel anything wet on her cheeks until a light gray dot fell on her -already ruined- dress. Lifting a hand to the mess that used to be her mascara, she hunched over and let all tears inside her escape to be rejoined with the salty sea, their 'home'. She didn't have a home as of now; her dreams were forgotten as she sat here. Running away wasn't something one must do during a crucial time of one's life. But, right now, she didn't need anyone but herself.

She couldn't bring herself to stay, even through it all. She couldn't tell him what was going to happen in her life, and she couldn't rope him into it. Even though he _claimed_ to love her, she couldn't place the trust in his eyes she was so longingly looking for. She didn't trust him in a way she wanted to, even though she gave him her heart, mind, body, and soul so many times she couldn't even count anymore. She was probably overreacting, but man after man seemed to hurt her; she was never safe from them all. If it was just a neighbor playing loud music, or even her _father _dying, she couldn't be safe.

She was planning to tell him, really, but nor time or place presented itself to her during the limited amount of time she had before her escape.

Hopefully he wouldn't find her. There would be hell to pay.

Right?

She continued to cry as pain shot through her from the rocks she was sitting on. Sharp, but she didn't care; she was numb and couldn't feel physical pain. Even if someone stabbed her at this exact moment, she would still be crying over her stupidity.

She shouldn't have run away; she shouldn't have done something like that.

Taking a deep breath, she righted herself and with blurry eyes, she looked out in front of her once more. She wiped her eyes, not caring how her appearance was as of now; no one was there to look at her. Running a hand through her hair, she yanked it through the snarls the wind had left in it's wake, not caring how the person would react to such a torment.

_What is he doing right now? Is he looking for me? Will he find me?_

__

Questions buzzed through her head as she laid back on the rocks. Finding a smooth enough surface to rest upon, she looked up at the sky, the clouds darkening with her mood.

"I miss you," she whispered, looking up to the sky, as if talking to someone in the heavens above. "I miss you more than you'll ever know, and you'll hate me for the rest of your life."

Placing a hand to her stomach, she let out a choked sob. _If he only knew..._

__

"Walking out on my own wedding," she continued talking to herself. "What a smart thing to do. I was about to be wed to the man I love and I just get cold feet and vanish, taking _his_ car. Pure genius."

She started to sniffle again at those words. Genius_... dammit! Why?!_

__

"I must be the stupidest person on the face of the planet. Who the hell would walk out on the happiest day of their life? With his _child_ on the way?!" she began to cry again, more hysterically this time. "This fucking dress is ruined, too. Not use in having this anymore," she tugged at the dress, hoping with her rage and strength she could rip it off and throw it into the ocean, forgotten, but it was kind of impossible when it was so tight it could be a second layer of skin.

She was only a month along, so none of the features showed, just the emotional discomfort.

Deep down, she knew that Jimmy would always hold a place for her in his heart. But, with the rush of welcoming new things into their lives, she was overwhelmed and couldn't take the instability anymore. So, she did the thing that popped into her head first: ran.

It wasn't a good option. In her head, however, it was the only option she truly had without having to confront any of her fears. She was being rushed into things she didn't feel comfortable with doing. In eight months, she would be holding a baby in her arms. The thought sent chills down her spine. Could she possibly stick around for _that_ wonderful feeling?

She sat up, then stood, allowing her scarred dress to blow harshly in the wind. She didn't notice anything different from before. Unless a person standing behind her counted for anything.

As a hand brushed her shoulder, she whirled around, seeing who it was that had found her. Seeing _him_, she felt a bit relieved, but the worry, the disastrous worry, clouded her senses and she began to cry again.

"Why did you come for me?" she managed to choke out, hugging herself, trying to give herself warmth from the wind which was gaining a frigid likeness.

"I love you, Cindy, and I know you're scared, just as I am, but you didn't have to run away." He reached out to grab her hand, but she hesitantly pulled away, taking a step back.

"You don't love me anymore, I know you don't. I just want to be rid of all doubt. With everything that's going on, I couldn't take it anymore, Jimmy. I had to go clear my thoughts," she explained, not looking into the sapphire eyes she loved to get lost in.

"Cindy, I love you more than the world. Hell, I'd give up science if you'd just come back. But, why did you have to leave just before our wedding? We still have a few hours, but still, why did you leave?"

She bowed her head in shame, her crying picking up at full force. She started to whisper, "I hope you can hear me, because I'm only saying this once..." He was listening intently, not blinking or breathing, in case he'd miss a movement or miss something she said.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he rushed to her side, "_R-Really_?"

She didn't move away this time, and all she could do was nod her head. "A month along, actually." Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "I'm sorry for never telling you."

He was allowed to pull her into a tight embrace and he kissed the crown of her head. "You are forgiven a thousand times, although, I wish you could have told me sooner."

She nodded, wiping her eyes, "What about the wedding? My dress is a mess and it's got coke and mascara all over it... I must look like a mess."

"You look beautiful."

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked him dead in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

He kissed her cheek this time, drawing a smile from the girl. "Come on, let's go get to our wedding, okay? No time to worry about the dress, we'll stop by the house and throw it in the wash or something."

She smiled and sniffed lightly, holding back any tears that were trying to push through. She replied in a small voice, "Okay."

"I love you, Cindy, and I hope that you'll always remember that."

She giggled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "I will. I love you, too. I'm sorry for running."

"It's okay, as long as you're fine and didn't do anything stupid," he reasoned, keeping his grasp around her strong as they walked back to shore.

"Would stealing your car count as stupid?"

"Very."

"And to think, I almost stole it," she giggled and kissed his neck, the only place in which she could reach without her heels on.

.

.

.

_**End**__** Note:** Well, did you like this? It doesn't have too much of a plot in it, but you can get one if you use your imagination. Please review and tell me what you think! I know that I've been very poor in updating my other stories, and I should be bashed in the head for it, but the plot bunnies have run away on me! I had them, but they ran far, far away. I'm still waiting for some stories. I think it's time we rule in a fic-a-thon._

__

_And, please, more than ten reviews, okay? It makes me very depressed to get six for a story I spent time on, you know?_

-**A**


End file.
